Pooh's Second Birthday
Pooh's Second Birthday is the 33rd episode of Pooh Babies. It is the season 3 premiere. This is Tom Wheatley's first performance as Christopher Robin. Plot It's Pooh's second birthday and Christopher Robin plans a surprise party for him. He calls Owl, Eeyore, Tigger, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, and Rabbit up to plan Pooh's party and they whisper about it. Pooh can hear his friends but he can't understand what they are saying and he asks them what they're doing and Roo says they're playing a game called "Who Can Whisper the Fastest?" Pooh asks if he can join in and Owl says no because they're having a private conversation and Pooh asks him what a private conversation is and he explains to him what a private conversation is. Rabbit suggests that him and his friends should talk about Pooh's party someplace where Pooh can't hear them and everyone agrees. After they're done planning Pooh's party, Christopher Robin tells his parents that it's Pooh's birthday and he asks them if they can make or buy a cake for him and they say yes and they tell him to leave some of that cake for them and for himself, although they don't know that their son's stuffed animals come to life. Mrs. Robin makes a honey cake for Pooh and while she is making it, Christopher Robin tastes it and then Pooh whispers to him and he is in the living room and while Christopher Robin and his mother are in the kitchen. Christopher Robin comes in the living room and he tells Pooh that his parents just put him on a new special diet and Pooh asks him what a diet is and Christopher Robin explains to his bear what a diet is. Next Pooh finds Tigger, Roo, Kanga, and Owl making party decorations and he asks them what they're doing and Kanga says that she, Tigger, and Owl are helping Roo with an art project he wanted to make and Pooh asks if he can help and Owl says that Pooh is not a very good artist and he says that he might not want to help and Pooh agrees. Next Pooh finds Gopher and Rabbit wrapping presents and he asks them what they're doing and Gopher says that they're working on an art project and Pooh says that he might not want to help them because he's not a very good artist. Next Pooh plays with Eeyore and Piglet and they make a tower of honey pots and he asks them if they have ever felt unwanted or like somebody was keeping something from them. Piglet says no but Eeyore says that sometimes that fact that he doesn't receive enough love and attention makes him feel unwanted. Pooh talks to them about all the secrets his friends have been keeping from him that day and he says that it is great to have friends like them and Piglet and Eeyore thank him for his compliment. After Pooh is done playing with Piglet and Eeyore, he comes in Christopher Robin's room with the lights turned off and then he turns the lights on and his friends scream "Happy birthday Pooh Bear!" Pooh is very pleased, especially with the fact that his cake is a honey cake. Voice cast Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Peter Cullen as Eeyore Tom Wheatley as Christopher Robin John Fielder as Piglet Andre Stojka as Owl Kath Soucie as Kanga and Mrs. Robin Jeff Bennett as Mr. Robin (uncredited) Nikita Hopkins as Roo Michael Gough as Gopher Ken Sansom as Rabbit Roger L. Jackson as the narrator Category:Pooh Babies episodes Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Disney Category:Charlie Brown Lover 2003's ideas Category:Walt Disney Pictures